


as the storm weeps and cries

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry One-Shots [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: America, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Colorado, Colorado Rockies, Draco is cold, Harry is in love with nature, M/M, Nature, Nature Magic, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Draco and Harry are Auror partners on a technicality mission in the Rocky Mountains. Harry is in love with nature. Draco is cold. They love each other, but don't know it yet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry One-Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672888
Kudos: 21





	as the storm weeps and cries

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, so this is completely unedited. Many apologies.

"I like the storms."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged. He had never been one for words, and now, this was no different. There was nothing about sitting here under the overhang of a crag in the Rocky Mountains that had changed the way his brain worked. Even the mountains could not do that. 

"Because," he tried to say, but ended up trailing off because he was not sure how to explain what it felt like when lightning scratched through the sky, reflecting back on his own face. 

"'Because' is not an answer," Draco snapped, and folded his arms tighter under his armpits. Draco was not happy to be here, he had said a million times. Draco didn't like the cold, or the wet, or nature in general. Harry wasn't really sure why he came along. 

Harry faced out at the rain, pattering down into the evergreens. "You can Apparate back to base, Draco."

"I'm quite aware," Draco said loudly, sticking his nose up. He sneezed. Harry tried hard not to smile. 

"I wouldn't blame you," Harry said. 

"I would," Draco said miserably. "I can't leave you out here alone."

"Why ever not?" Harry said, grinning and turning to look at Draco. 

His face was all red and pinched, the color in his face dimly visible through the gray light behind the clouds. Harry thought he looked nice, but would never say so. Aside from it being unprofessional, Harry had no desire to be punched in the stomach on this particular night. 

Draco huffed. "You'd get caught, and blow our cover!"

Harry laughed aloud. "Draco, we're in the middle of nowhere America-"

"Colorado," Draco interrupted. 

"-and there's no one here to find us, much less blow our cover." Harry rolled his eyes. "You know Robards just sent us out here on a technicality."

Draco grunted. 

Harry threw his hands in the air. "Robards even said before we left to kick back and relax while we were out here. He said it'd be like a vacation."

"Work is not a vacation," Draco grumbled. "I resent that you're not taking this seriously."

Harry shook his head and looked out over the valleys and crests of green, gray, and brown. 

Colorado, Harry had learned in the three weeks they had stayed here, was a very brown place. Brown grass, brown trees, brown hills. The brown-ness of it all made him desperately miss Scotland and the rolling hills and mountains behind Hogwarts. There it was green, and the wind called like a siren from the breaks in the peaks. America, so far, was not like that. It was quiet and empty, mostly filled with suburban sprawl and never ending stretches of fields with cows and long stalks of indistinguishable agriculture. Harry did not feel the sirens calling from America. 

But there was something about the mountains. 

The way they rose up from the ground out of nothing. How people lived on top of them, in houses built into angles so steep they couldn't be trusted. How everyone talked with flat vowels and bright teeth. When Harry looked into the rear view mirror of the MACUSA car they'd been given, driving out of Boulder, and seen gray rock climbing into the sky, gripping its teeth in to the deepening blue of space. 

There was no singing, pulling at him under his rib cage, but there was a certain inability to turn away. Harry could not look away from the mountains, or the empty fields, or the large cars, or anything else. 

Harry held his hand outside the stretch of the over cropping and let the rain spritz into his hand. It was already lightening. The weather had no hold on the mountains, or any of the open space over Colorado. He had heard Americans laughing about it in the store; how they couldn't depend on the weatherman for anything. Something in the way they laughed indicated that this was a long running joke, one that everyone was tired of hearing, but couldn't escape the truth of. 

Draco sighed heavily beside him, and Harry nudged his side. 

"Catch the last bit," Harry said, holding his hand out further. "The sky is crying."

"Is that why you like it?" Draco asked finally, his hand still firmly in his lap. "Because it weeps and thunders like you do?"

Harry's hand dropped and he stared at Draco with wide eyes. 

There was silence between them for a long time, where Draco looked out over the trees and Harry looked at Draco. 

"I thought so," Draco said eventually, and held his hand out to catch the last of the rain. 


End file.
